Itama Sarutobi
Itama Sarutobi is Naruto Uzumaki's adoptive brother and is renowned around the world as "The Iron Heart of Konoha". Background Having only been two years old when the ninetails attacked Itama's parents were killed and Naruto was adopted by Hiruzen Sarutobi. He began training at the age of four because of his vast chakra reserves and eventually he mastered his kekkei genkai and could use his shape transformation to the extreme. When he turned six Hiruzen began teaching him how to use the sword of the thunder god and he ultimately graduated from the academy at age ten having mastered the fire and Lava Release. He had always been a mentor to Naruto and taught Naruto tree and water walking when Naruto turned eight. Eventually for the chunin exams he gave Naruto tips on wind release and taught him the wind release dust cloud technique. Personality Itama was very 'solid' as some would say but at times of stress makes jokes about almost anything as a coping mechanism. When in trouble he would rather comically hold his hand behind his head and laugh followed my the term "Aw frak" making his language somewhat rude. He is very loyal to his village and had earned the name 'The Iron Heart of the Hidden Leaf' a true indication to his will of fire, further is the fact that he became the sixth hokage while Tsunade was unconscious. He has a morbid dislike of Danzo and bore great ill will towards anyone with his tanto's including sai. In many ways he is a typical Senju being rather boisterous but oddly serious. Appearance He calls himself the light in the darkness for the simple reason that his silver white hair and husky blue eyes along with his fair skin appear from under his black hoodie like light in the darkness. He also wore three quarter black pants and had a white mesh shirt under his jacket. He has black shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector with the sarutobi clan emblem on it. after his grandfathers death he inherited Hiruzen's gauntlet. Abilities His most unique feature is his unique cyan colored chakra that his noted to be more powerful than normal chakra that is blue in chakra. His chakra is so strong that when he released it, it visibly distorts the space around him and even tears up the ground into a spiral of stones. Nature Type His nature is quite advanced as he uses bothe the lava and wood release as well as their basic components and wind release. He can form a giant avatar made out of wood that he can hide in for combat and can use lava to produce quicklime, he can use wind release for high speed techniques and fire release for what he calls 'explosive techniques'. He can use water release to propel his lava release further and dry it to capture opponents. Will Materialization He use the will materialization technique that formed a black humanoid mass named kurozetsu. Kurozetsu uses the body coating technique to protect Itama from genjutsu as he has no nervous system and fuse their chakra reserves to something greater than the nine tails. Kurozetsu can also enter Itama's mindscape and build up and balance senjutsu for him.